


Daylight

by MosquitoParade



Series: To the Tips of Mountains, and Bottoms of the Oceans [1]
Category: OCs - Fandom, Original Works, Pinnwheel
Genre: Coming to terms with your homophobic parent, Dating, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Two high school, long term friends, a half werewolf boy named Almond, and an adopted, quarter Incubus named Mason, date, and realize they must face a big step in their relationship.Confronting Almond's homophobic father, and oblivious mother.





	Daylight

The gentle, warm hand interlacing with Mason's brought him utter glee, even if his calm composure didn't show it. His boyfriend, Almond, softly squeezed his hand as they approached the front door. The half werewolf slowly, and nervously, knocked on the gorgeous wooden door of his parent's house.

There was a small, brief whisper of, 'I love you' though the air before the door opened, and in the way, stood Almond's mother, a half werewolf, with long black hair, small greying ears and tail, and dark tan skin. "Ahh, welcome home!" She said happily, "Come in, come in." Mason relaxed a bit, Almond's mother knew him decently well, so she began making a meal for them.

Almond followed his mother, and immediately paused as he picked up on someone else. "Uh, hey, mom? Is dad home?" The half werewolf asked, tail going completely still, something that didn't happen often.

"Yes, why?" Mason felt his own internal fear come up his throat like bile, forcing it down by swallowing thickly. He delicately held Almond's hand, breathing smoothly, and keeping his composure. Almond's stance visibly slackened by observing how placid Mason was.

"Just wonderin'." Mason's heart melted a bit at Almond's small accent. They mostly communicated through looks, and body language in uncomfortable situations, so hearing Almond trying to loosen up in this tough position gave Mason a warm feeling in his heart.

"He's in the living room." Hummed Almond's mother, as she made them an after school snack. 

Almond gave Mason a side glace, "Would you join us in the living room?" He asked, Mason's hand dropping from their grasp.

"Sure!"

This was it.

 

As they entered the living room, Almond's Father, a tough, dirty blond half werewolf, looked up from the couch. He silently cocked an eyebrow. "What's this?" He asked.

"Okay, uhh, Mom, Dad, sit down." Almond said, and Mason stood beside him, to give his boyfriend confidence.

His mother sat on the couch beside his father, "What is it, honey?"

Almond took a deep breath, poise. "So, uhh, Mason and I have been friends for almost all our lives, and I... asked him out, a few years ago-"

"Almond-" His father attempted to interrupt.

"Listen, I know what you're going to say-"

Almond's mother looked between her son, and her husband. "Dear, I think Almond deserves-"

"You had a dad, a father figure, for all of your life! I raised a son, not some fa-"

"You can't say that, sir, you just can not SAY that." Mason spoke up, Almond was tough, he was, but sometimes Mason needed to say the things that needed to be said. "Your son has endured lots of bullying for his preference, and you are his father! Someone he's looked up to his entire life-"

"I don't need to listen to you. You're both filthy, filthy sinners-"

"Yet, if your son where to hit up a cheerleader, committing premarital sex, which is a sin also, you would high five him." Mason crossed his arms, and Almond laid a gentle, assuring hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, and he could feel the trembling.

"You are both disgusting." Almond's father glared, "Stay away from my son. I always knew you where a bad influence on him." Almond gently laid his forehead on Mason's temple. 

Almond's Father stood up from the couch, and immediately his son was between Mason, and his dad. "Don't you dare touch him!" Almond growled, showing his sharp teeth, and he was almost at his father's height, making it all the worse.

"Almond, I'm giving you a chance. Escort this cock slut out of here before we have an issue."

"Almond, dear, take your boyfriend down town, I need to talk with your father." Almond's mother said, waving them out.

Almond took Mason's hand, leading him out, and to his car before the quarter Incubus had a mental breakdown.

Mason shakily grabs the half werewolf's arm as he turns on his car. "G-god."

"It's okay, cupcake."

 

An hour pasted, and they happily holed up at Mason's adoptive family's house. He had two female identifying parents, Sandy and Krissa, they accepted their pansexual son, letting the boys be alone up in the loft.

"You doing okay?" Almond asked softly, the smaller boy leaning against him.

"I think..." Mumbled Mason, his hand gently clasping around Almond's.

"You were so strong in there~ You did very well!" Almond praised, and Mason smiled softly.

"Thanks."


End file.
